Switched
by Konata Suzumiya
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran of 2008 get switched with the Sakura and Syaoran of 2019... What the hell will they do? Chapter 3 UP! Chapter 2 REVISED!
1. Prologue

Switched

Switched

Summary: Mrs. Sakura and Mr. Syaoran Li of year 2019 got switched with Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li of year 2008. Okay… How the heck are they going to deal with that?

**2008**

**November 25**

**10:32 am**

**Tomoeda High School**

**Calculus Class**

Poke. Poke.

"Damn it, Li…" A girl said quietly. Obviously being bothered.

Poke. Poke.

"Stop it…" This time the voice was lethal. Oh… yeah… Her eyes were turning red and steam was coming out of her ears. She's bottling her anger up…

Like he'll listen…

Poke. Poke.

"THAT IS IT!!" Now she's spreading the lethal poison.

Poke. Poke.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO LISTEN HERE!! ARGH!!" She stood up and glared at this "Li" guy.

The whole class became silent. You would be able to hear a needle hitting the ground that was until…

"Kinomoto, Principal's Office, NOW!!" The teacher in front said… fuming with a death glare directly at Kinomoto Sakura.

The furious girl walked out of the room while doing the "I'm-watching-you" signal to a laughing Li Syaoran.

"_Let's see who'll get the last laugh! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" _She thought while a sinister smile evident on her threatening face.

**2019**

**November 25**

**7:32 am**

**Li Mansion**

**Master's Bedroom**

"Baby… Time to wake up…" A soft feminine voice said as she kissed her husband's bare neck moving to his chest…

"Uhhhgmmmmmm… 5 more minutes?" Her husband said cutely.

She giggled a little bit and said:

"If you won't get up… I'll let Haru eat all your chocolate pancakes!!"

He didn't budge since he knows she wouldn't do that. C'mon why would she give HIS CHOCOLATE PANCAKES to Haru?

Oh, who's Haru? You'll see...

"MOOOM! DAAAAD! Nana says to wake up now!" A little boy screamed as he went to his parent's bedroom.

"Honey, Help me wake up daddy, please?" The mother gave her son a puppy dog look and her son excitedly obeyed…

"LAST ONE TO THE KITCHEN WON'T HAVE CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!!" The boy squealed.

The father sat up like a stick and did a childish glare upon his son as if saying: "You wouldn't dare". The kid just grinned mischievously as he ran towards the kitchen. The wife sat on the bed with a sugary smile on her face while watching the scene in front of her. The father, on the other side, had a grim look and hurried to the kitchen, leaving his wife laughing on their bedroom.

The father caught up with his son and carried him and slumped him over his shoulders. The little man shrieked happily as he pounded his fathers lean bare back.

"MOOOM!! HEEELLPPP MEEEE!!" The boy yelled. His mom popped out of the bedroom with a clap of her hands, both of the males stopped and looked at her. The little one was dangling upside down while the other one was holding the ankle of the little man.

"Okay, boys! Stop this impish play. Syaoran… drop Haru on the chair, CAREFULLY or else…" She said with childish fury.

Syaoran glanced at her with a childish-crying look while Haru gave him a pulled out pink tongue.

Nana entered the room looking at the scene before her. It was quite funny actually. At the moment, she felt like she was taking care of 3 children.

"Okay… Okay… Stop this act, now… I made everyone's favorite!!"

When the cover of the gray tray was pulled out. The room with filled with a nice creamy chocolate aroma.

OOOO

Ohh yeah… Life was perfect. Notice the "was"? Well guess what… I'm about to change their "Perfect Life."

Oohh Eeeehh… Oohhh Ahhh Ahhh… Tinnng Taaanng Waaaalla Waaaalaaa Bing…….

BANG!!

The Next Day…

Will be on the next chapter…

Stay Tuned

-Ayazu-


	2. The New Mr and Mrs Li

Switched 2 Re-written

A/N: I re-read my old chapter 2 and it sucked in my point of view… I'll make it better. :D Fwamiz… Enjoy. Thanks for the Review

Chapter 2: Re-written: The new Mr. And Mrs. Li

"Hmmm… Waarmm…" A female said. She was on top of something hard but comfortable. (Her back was facing the ceiling. Her chest was pressing down on her "bed".)

She felt something grope her butt under the covers. Her eyes went wide open as she sat up. She didn't notice the new room. She didn't notice that she's naked. She didn't know she was straddling a man… until--

"Morning--" A voice said. His eyes scanned her bare body. "--Sexy." A perverted smirk landed on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She shrieked. She leaped out of the bed and grabbed a huge rectangle pillow and used it as her protection to those eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and glared at Li. Well, all he did was laugh. Li Syaoran, probably the worst person in the planet. He's an egoistic, self-centered, good-for-nothing jerk.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She said. Li Syaoran stood up and showed her his lean back and firm buttocks. He grabbed a green silk robe and wore it.

"Your room? Do you even realize where we are?" He said as he threw a pink robe towards her. She caught it causing her pillow to fall, exposing her nudity to Syaoran. She blushed hard, turned around and wore the pink robe.

"You kidnapped me, didn't you?" Sakura said.

"No-" He tried to explain but he saw a picture frame coming towards him. Instinctively, he ducked causing the picture frame to hit the wall.

"You jerk! You kidnapped me and raped me while I was asleep." Now, a vase was coming towards him.

"Look, I'm just as confused as you are!" He said defensively.

"You don't look confused." Another ornament was thrown at him.

"Careful! You might hurt me. I woke up a while ago… waiting for you to wake up. I remembered sleeping with this girl last night. But I woke up with you beside me!" Sakura was about to throw a table lamp when the door creaked open.

"Mum? Dad?" A little boy who was wearing his blue pajamas with brown bear prints came in. He was too sleepy to notice what his parents were doing. Syaoran who had his hand still on his head saw the picture in broken frame. It showed Sakura, the boy and himself. They were smiling at the picture… like a family. The boy was on his shoulders as Sakura had an arm around his waist. The worst part of the picture was the part where the numbers 6-21-2019.

Sakura brought down the table lamp and stared at the boy. He looked oddly like Syaoran. Except for the big green eyes.

"You have a kid?" She asked Syaoran. He just stared at the picture, shocked. Suddenly, the boy ran up to her and wailed.

"MUM!! I had a bad dweam last night!!"

"Uhhhmmm… Uhhmmm…" She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the little boy on her lap. "It's okay, hunny... No more bad dreams for you…" She hugged the little body in her arms.

"Hey… Uhm… Squirt… Why don't you go to your room for a while and dressup. Me and… hhmm… Mommy will have a little talk. We'll have breakfast outside later." Syaoran said, not knowing the name of the kid. The eyes of the child lit up and said.

"Okay!!" He ran up back to his room. Syaoran walked up to Sakura, avoiding pieces of broken glass.

"I hope this will answer you're questions." He said as he gave the picture to her. Her eyes went wide as saucers.

"Does that mean… You? Me?" She said, shocked. He nodded.

"Him? Ours?" He nodded again, understanding the whole question.

"I got married to Li… That means… I'm a Li, too." She said, no one in particular.

"So… I guess, we better act like a couple then…" He murmured. He sat beside her, he widened his arms, about to hug her. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it on his face.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She mumbled as she walked to the bathroom getting ready for their breakfast.

Stay Tuned

Ayazu


	3. The New Kinomoto and Li

Switched

**A/N: Love ya'll. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are my inspiration. Keep me going. Re-read chapter 2... I revised it XD.  
**

**Chapter 2: The New Kinomoto and Li**

The girl with gleaming jade eyes and short auburn hair pouted since she was expecting heat to radiate from her "husband".

"Baby?" She looked for her "husband" with an arm. She felt nothing but air. So, she decided to roll towards her husband's part of the bed.

THUD!

"Itai!" She touched her head, which was in pain. When she opened her eyes to clearly see, she was shocked…. Duh. She was in her old room. She glared at her messy pink single sized bed.

"What the…"She muttered to her shocked self. She stood up and looked at her tiny calendar/clock.

"7:15 Nov. 26 Wed" was the image illustrated by it.

"Ho my gas. Ho my gas." She ran to her full body mirror and stared at herself. "Ho my gas." She continued to chant.

She quickly dressed up to her old uniform. And ran downstairs. There she saw her father cooking and Touya pigging himself out.

Her tears almost fell when she saw he "supposed to be dead" father.

"Dad! I missed you…" She ran to her dad and hugged him. Touya, who had his mouth full of omelettes and ham, stared at Sakura with a questioning look on his face for a second then resumed eating.

"Uhhh… Sakura? Are you okay?" Her father asked.

"Yeah… I just… uh… Had a bad dream." She sat on the chair and grabbed a piece of toast.

Touya swallowed his food and said.

"I'm off to work!" Touya said.

Sakura became alert and said: "Touya! Can you take me to school today?"

"500 yen." He said as he laid out his palm with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." She grunted as pulled out five 100-yen coins from her pocket.

"Get in. Hurry."

* * *

"Stop the car!" Sakura halted Touya from driving as she saw her "husband" walking down the sidewalk. She jumped out of the car running after the guy as Touya's faint shouts were ignored.

"Ugghh… Whatever." Touya said as he drove off.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out as she caught up with him. Syaoran faced her with a dim-dumb look on his face. After a few seconds of recognition, his face lit up.

"Are you my wife?" Syaoran said bluntly. Sakura just stared at him with a "duh" look on her face.

"No. I'm your dog." Sakura said overflowing with dry sarcasm. "Anyways, have an idea on what's happenin'?"

"Yeah. Spooked me out when Wei woke me up." Syaoran said as they continued to walk to school together.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Young Master Li. Wake up. Breakfast will be served in 15 minutes." The old butler said as he tried to wake his employer up._

"_Five more minutes, kura… nngghh…" Syaoran groaned. _

'_Kura? Must be Young Master Li's girlfriend.' Wei thought. Syaoran peeped through one eye and saw his "dead" butler leaning down, examining him._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH… GHOOSSSTT!!" Syaoran yelped as he recognized the man in front of him. He automatically ran at the edge of the room, shaking in fear._

"_Master Li, there is no ghost in this room." Wei opinioned. With the simple sentence Wei said, Syaoran sat on the floor and said:_

"_Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He claimed almost too innocently._

_End of Flashback _

* * *

Syaoran was never able to finish his story since the school bell rang while they were on their lockers.

"Syaoran… I think we need to get to class." Sakura said.

"Hmm… good point. But I dun want to." Syaoran whispered to her ear as he trapped Sakura between the lockers and him, "I missed your morning kisses."

" Fine. One ki-" She was cut off by a passionate kiss from Syaoran, the one she knows she can't resist. Unknown to them, they have two pairs of eyes watching them. Pairs of amethyst and navy blue ones… And a faint "ohohoho" was heard.

* * *

Up in the cosmos… There's a man grinning like a mad cow. Staring at the crystal ball he has.

His cloak was dark. He has a staff. His hair was blue-ish and to complete the look he had tiny round glasses, which looked like he stole it from Harry Potter.

His name is Reed. Clow Reed.

"My… my… This is better than a reality show in TV… GAHAHAHAH… SHE FELL OFF THE BED!!" He said as he manically laughed.

Now, you know who made this all happen…

And the only reason he did this…

He was bored.

* * *

**DARIRARIRAAAMMMM…. BUM BUMmmmMMmm…**

**Stay tuned**

**-ayazu-**

**Read and Review… PLEASE… LOVE YA'LL…**


End file.
